The Lost Time
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto finally become a genin and he can't wait to go out on adventure and become the next hokage...Only to wake up the next day and find out that he have lost ten years of his time and he's married...To NINE WOMEN! Now he have to deal with missing years and trying to get his memories back with help of his family.


**I present you one of the latest story, The Lost Time! A Naruto x X-over crossover fanfic.**

**I'm going to add about four stories or so right now because my laptop is acting weird right now with few flicks, it's kinda old I think…And there's a little money-relating thing but I'm not sure if it's a issue or not since I must overlook/forget something...So I'm adding some stories just in case.**

**I want to do this kind of story for a long time. I mentioned that I read many fanfic stories long time ago before I start writing and there was few stories where the main character woke up to find out that he/she have a large gap in between the last thing they remember to the day they get up. I do remember there was a story where Naruto woke up to find out that he's married to Hanabi and I think there was some rift between Naruto's friends because he decide to marry Hanabi but it's kinda vivid because I can't remember the title and I'm not sure if this story still is around…Anyway, I decide to go for it with a crossover flair.**

**Short chapter!**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and everything that mentioned in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: It's A Decade And…?!**

* * *

It was very late at night when Naruto enter his apartment with a giddy grin as he held onto his hitai-ate, a present he receive from Iruka-sensei for passing this so-called exam after defeating Mizuki-teme with kage bunshin. Nothing can bring his mood down, not even when the third hokage have to talk to him about the Kyuubi within seal on his stomach, because he's ninja now and will have a lot of kick-ass missions while learning some awesome ninjutsu! "Man, I can't wait for it!" Naruto swiftly change out into his pajama then hop on his bed and close his eyes. 'I'm gonna be a hokage in no time!' The sandman welcomes him to a dreamland.

* * *

His eyes slowly flutter open and many things happen as soon as he wake up. First, a painful migraine hit him and he can feel some kind of tight cloth around his forehead. Second, the annoying bright sunlight shine upon his eyes, causing him to squirt his eyes tighter to block the sunlight out and he swear that he closed the curtain last night. And third, the bed under him feels too firm…Way too firm that it feels like he's lying on a hospital bed…

"…Wait a second." Naruto crane his head down to see that he's actually lying on a hospital bed, 'Why am I…'

"About time you get up, Naruto." A voice spoke at his right and the whiskered blonde turns his head to see two women. The person that spoke was a busty blonde woman with brown eyes and light violet diamond tattoo on her forehead, she wear a white doctor coat over grey kimono blouse with navy pant and pair of high-heel sandals. The other one have pink short hair with red headband, hazel eyes and same diamond tattoo on her forehead. She wears a red sleeveless qipao top and light colored pant with purple high-heel sandals. "You have been out for a whole day…"

"A day?!" Naruto's eyes widened before he mess his hair up frantically, "CRAP! That mean I missed the team assignment!" The women blinked, "Shit, shit, shit! Iruka-sensei is gonna be pissed off that I don't show up and my new team might be really pissed off that I'm not there!"

"Team assignment?" The pinkette blinked worriedly, "Naruto, that was…"

"Naruto, I'm going to ask you some questions." The blonde woman cut the pinkette off as she looked at Naruto and he gave her an odd look. "What do you remember before you wake up? Please tell me everything up to now."

"Let's see…" Naruto scratched his head with a hum, "I beat Mizuki-teme up with kage bunshin then Iruka-sensei gave me his hitai-ate and we went to see jiji at his place and explain why I took the forbidden scroll. After that, I went to bed."

"…H-How old are you?" The blonde woman asked and he gave her another odd look.

"Twelve." He answered before he rub his chin, "Well, I'm gonna be thirteen in two months. Why do you ask?"

"…Let me check something really quick…" The blonde woman place her chakra-glowing hand on the confused whiskered blonde's forehead for few minutes before she pinch the bridge of her nose, "Shit."

"Tsunade-sama, do he have what I think it is?" The pinkette asked her worriedly to Naruto's confusion.

"Yes, Sakura, he has amnesia." The blonde woman, Tsunade, groaned, "And it look like he don't remember everything in between his graduation and now."

"Wait, not even his…" Sakura's eyes widened with a gasp.

"SHIT!" Tsunade cussed with widened eyes before she turn to the pinkette, "Sakura, do me a favor and go get them."

"Want me to tell them about his amnesia?" She asked with concern as Naruto squirted his eyes at them with furious expression, what the hell are they talking about?!

"Yes." The busty woman nodded, "I'll talk to him while you're out." The pinkette gave her a nod before she hurry outside and the blonde woman turn back to Naruto before she exhale heavily. "Naruto, that's going to be a shock but I want you stay calm and listen to the end." She takes a deep breath, "Your graduation was ten years ago."

"…Huh?" Naruto tilted his head with a blink.

"That mean you're twenty-two now." Tsunade said.

"…NANI?!" The whiskered blonde nearly jumped up from his bed before he scratch his head with a nervous laughter, "Y-Yeah, right. That's good one but I'm really twelve and…" He slowly notices a mirror at his left, a blonde man in his early twenties with blue eyes and whisker marks stare back. "…" He slowly rise his hand up as the young adult copy his action in reflection and he try few things. "…WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW AM I TWENTY-TWO WHEN I SHOULD BE TWELVE?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"You were attempting to use a new fuinjutsu seal that you come up with and it blow up on you." She said, "You hit your head on a boulder, which is why you have amnesia."

"Fuin-what?" Naruto furrowed his brows together and the blonde woman pinched her nose again with a sigh.

"Oh, boy…" Tsunade mumbled before she clear her throat, "I'm gonna give you a short summary from your graduation to the fourth Great War, the other will fill in the blank for you."

"The fourth Great War?" The blonde shinobi muttered quietly before he listens to the blonde woman.

* * *

"…No way, I saved the world from some mad goddess who was trying to use some freaky tree to trap everyone in illusion?!" Naruto gaped at Tsunade, "…And you're actually in your sixty, baa-chan?!"

"Yes…" Tsunade's eyebrow twitched annoyingly.

"…Are you high?" The whiskered blonde asked bluntly after two minutes of silence before the busty woman smash her fist down on his head, "OW!" He covered his head with a painful wince, "WHAT THE HELL, BAA-CHAN?!"

"I'm not high, even if I wish I am." The busty woman growled with twitching eyebrow, "Everything I told you are truth, even if they sound very far-fetching." She take a deep breath to calm herself down, "Anyway, after this war, you decide to take a one-year vacation when everything return to normal and went on a trip around the world…" She crossed her arms, "Where you met your wives…"

"Wait, I'm married?!" The blonde shinobi dropped his jaw with widened eyes, "R-R-Really? Me? Me, married?" The busty woman confirmed it with a nod, "W-W-Who's my wife?" He asked dumbly, his brain can't register the fact that he's married...And he don't know how to feel about that.

"Who are your wives?" Tsunade corrected him to his confusion, "Naruto, you're married to nine women."

"N-N-NINE?!" Naruto shouted in shock, "NINE?!"

"Hai, nine." The busty woman crossed her arms with a nod, "Imagine our shock when you show up with them then announce your marriage six months later and not to mention…" A knock draw their attention as Sakura peek in with hand on doorknob.

"Shall I show them in?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Tsunade give her a go-ahead signal and the pinkette step aside to allow a group of nine women in, each girl appear to be very concerning or worried. The busty blonde gives them a concern look before she take a step back to give them some space and everyone just stare at each other until one step forward.

"Um, Sakura just told us that you don't remember anything, is this right?" A young woman stared at him with nervous expression. She have a hourglass body, long wavy blue hair that reach to her rear with shoulder-length locks, which frame her face, and brown eyes. She wear a very tight mini-shirtdress with net-like frills on her sleeves and skirt and pair of blue wedges shoes.

"Yeah, that's what she said." Naruto pointed to the doctor and her nurse, "Something about amnesia."

"I-I-I see…" The blunette bit her lower lip, "A-And do y-you know who I am?"

"Um…" He stare at her with puzzling furrowed brows before he shake his head, "Sorry, never seen you before…" He scratched his head sheepishly as soon as he hears some sharp inhale from several girls, "Is this bad?"

"N-N-Naruto, you don't recognize me or anyone here?" The blunette gestured at herself and the group as she search for something in his eyes, a sign of recognition or something, until she let out an shocked gasp, "You don't…You really don't recognize us at all." The women seem to be panicking at that.

"Tsunade, please tell me you can cure amnesia!" A petite woman pleaded to the said woman with clasped hands. She has a chin-length reddish-black hair and sliver eyes. She wears a black Lolita dress with red accents, leather belt with few weird cone objects, black stocking socks, black shin-high boots with red heels and red cloak.

"I'm sorry, there is no cure for that." Tsunade shook her head at the petite woman, "The best thing you can do is support him and hope for the best."

"When we discharge him, you can show him around, share some stories and photos or anything that may make him recall any memories." Sakura said.

"Yes, but know that…" The busty blonde spoke, "There are some cases where a person never get his or her memories back for who know how long." The petite woman open her mouth but one of the women place hand on her shoulder in sign of support and the petite woman closed her mouth with a sad expression.

"W-We understand." The blunette said quietly, "Um…When will you discharge him?"

"Right away after I get the forms for one of you girls to fill out." Tsunade said as she led Sakura out of the room, "You girls should reintroduce yourselves to him in meantime." With that, she closed the door.

"…Wait, why is she going to give you the forms instead of me?" Naruto raised his eyebrow at the group, he usually fill out his form on own when he leave the hospital.

"…Because we're your wives." The blunette answered, gesturing at the group behind her.

"…W-Wait, you're the nine wives that Tsunade mentioned?!" The blonde choke on his spit.

"Yes." The blunette smiled slightly, "Since you forget our names, let me reintroduce myself first. I'm Vivi."

"I-I'm Ruby Uzumaki-Rose." The petite woman raised her hand up with a small wave and Naruto want to question her why she said her first name first before last name but the next person speak.

"Tomoko." A young petite-yet-busty woman muttered, she have hip-long unkempt purplish hair that barely cover her violet eyes. She wears a long black dress, purple hair band and purple strapped shoes.

"Hi, I'm Kairi." A young slim woman smiled kindly. She has long red hair that reaches the middle of her back and blue eyes. She wears some kind of pink dress with zippers over white shirt, black thin belt, purple bracelet, necklace and pair of pink sneakers.

"And I'm Ochaco." A young slim woman waved cheerfully and Naruto notice pink pads on her fingers. She have brown chin-length hair with two long bangs that frame the side of her face, brown eyes and rosy round cheeks. She wears a green jacket over white t-shirt, blue pants and pair of black sneakers.

"My name is Hermione." Another brunette woman spoke with an accent that he can't place. She has a bushy hair that reaches her shoulders and brown eyes. She wears a pink blouse, black skirt over black legging and brown shoes.

"Jackie's the name." A slim curvy woman held her hand up with a laidback tone. She have a wavy elbow-length platinum-blonde hair with a aqua streak, tan skin, light green half-closed eyes and some freckles. She wear a green-and-white shirt, orange seashell necklace, blue shorts and knee-long socks with pair of blue-and-white sneakers.

"Mine's Aja." A slim-yet-athletic woman said. She has a long platinum blonde hair, pale white skin, freckles over her nose and blue eyes. She wear a red checkered button-down shirt that look like an dress to him, blue tight jean that end at her calves and pair of red sneakers.

"And I'm Mai, your number-one wife." A curvy athletic woman chirped with bouncy large breasts. She has a long brown hair tied up in ponytail and brown eyes. She wears a skin-tight mini-sweater dress with red high-heel sandals.

"Number one?" Naruto blinked with a raised eyebrow, "Like first person to married?"

"Yes." Mai grinned.

"No, she was joking." Hermione quickly step in front of Mai, "You married us all at same time."

"Oh…" The blonde shinobi scratched his head awkwardly, "Um, my name's…"

"Uzumaki Naruto, we know." The bushy brunette smiled slightly sad.

"How do you…" Naruto paused before he looks down at his hands, "Oh, right. We're married and ten years went by." He honestly don't know how to feel about that, how could anyone feel when they suddenly find themselves ten years older and married to a stranger…Nine strangers in his case.

"It's okay." Vivi sit down next to him as she take hold of his hand, "We'll figure it out…" She smiled gently, "Together."

"Y-Y-Yeah." The blonde shinobi blushed slightly before Tsunade reenter the room with clipboard and pen.

"Here, the form." Tsunade held it out to the group and Hermione take it, filling it out right away as if she has been doing it many times before. "If anything arise, let me, Shizune or Sakura know."

"Yes, we will, Tsunade." The blunette nodded before she turn to Naruto, "Let's get you home and see if anything can draw your memories back."

"Um, alright." Naruto muttered, at least they will go back to his apartment so he can figure it out…

* * *

"HOLY…" Naruto dropped his jaw at the building in front of him before he turn to the group with widened eyes as he pointed at it, "We live here?! Really?!" It's a largest compound he ever seen and it have a two-floor mansion, a large lake-like pool and surrounding by forests and tall fences with iron gate.

"Yes, really." Jackie smirked at his gaping expression in amusement.

"…Why?!" He stuttered, "I mean, I get it why we're living in mansion but why do we have huge-ass yards and pool?!"

"W-Well, it's for the pokemons." Tomoko replied lowly, "And…"

"…Poke-what?!" Naruto gave her a funny look and they stare at him for a while.

"Oh, boy." Aja placed hand on her forehead with a sigh, "He'll totally freak out like this time."

"Wait until he find out that you're an alien." Ruby said.

"Oh, yeah."

"Yup."

"Definitely."

"Totally." Some women agreed.

"I'll calm him down if he does." Vivi spoke to them, earning few nods and Naruto glance at them confusingly. He never get a chance to ask them as they guide him inside and taking their shoes off, which Naruto follow suit before he look around at a wide genkan and hallway. He see several photos on left wall, almost each picture have him with some people that he never seen before and what catch his eyes is a group picture of him with the women…Plus one person that were almost in every picture with him.

"Um, who's this little girl?" He pointed at a wide-smiling little girl next to him, hugging his right leg, in picture. The little girl have white long hair, bright red eyes and a tiny brown horn poking out from right side of her forehead. She wears a red buttoned dress over white shirt, black tight and oversized yellow boots.

"O-OH, um, ah…" Ochaco scratched her cheek sheepishly as several women almost jumped up with a sudden realization.

"Ack, w-what are we're gonna do?" Ruby turned to her fellow wives before she quickly spin around to look at the clock, "Wait…H-Her school is gonna be out soon!" She quickly paced around in circle with waving arms, "I-I-I think I should go pick her up and break the news."

"Y-Yes, you should because you're the faster one out of us here." Kairi smiled nervously.

"Right!" With that, the petite woman ran off…In a flash of rose petals.

"W-Wha…" Naruto blinked rapidly at floating rose petals as it break apart in light.

"We'll explain it later." Ochaco said to him before she gesture to the little girl in picture, "This girl is Eri…" She gave him a grin with closed eyes, "Our daughter."

"…NANI?!" The blonde shinobi cried out before he rapidly look between her and the picture, "B-B-But…But…But she don't look like…" This little girl seems to be around six, did he have…

"We adopted her when she was six four years ago." The brunette looked at the picture, "That's when we took this picture a day after."

"…I have a ten years old daughter?!" Naruto cried loudly before he hear some noise behind him and he turn around to see… "A POSSESSED LANTERN?!" He let an bloodcurdling scream out with pale face as a black lampshade flew toward him with its glowing yellow eyes, blue flame, and outstretching black ribbons.

"Lampent!" The possessed lantern glomp his face with tight hug with smiley eyes and the poor shinobi kept screaming with stiffened body.

"Ah, no, it's one of our pokemons." Tomoko approached his back with fidgeting hands, "He's one of thousand pokemon that live here with us…"

"Um, Tomoko, I think he fainted…" Mai pointed to Naruto's frothing face with blank eyes, "Again."

"Lamp?" The creature tilted its head at shinobi worriedly and the women sighed at that.

"On positive side, it's not the ghostly trio to greet him." Hermione muttered, receiving one or two nods.

* * *

**And that end the first chapter of LT!**

**Like I said, it's a short chapter.**

**Naruto was so exciting to be a ninja but he don't expect to wake up and find out that he have amnesia with ten year worth of memories missing, neither did he expect to be married to nine women or have a daughter, who is adopted! Also, Tomoko mentioned that they have about thousand pokemons, sound like someone's a collector!**

**Here's the list of these characters and where they come from…**

**Tomoko - Hex Maniac (Pokemon)**

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Ochaco Uraraka, Eri (MHA)**

**Hermione Granger (Harry Potter)**

**Aja Tarron (3 Below: Tales of Arcadia)**

**Ruby Rose (RWBY)**

**Mai Shiranui (King of Fighter)**

**Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs the force of evil)**

**Vivi Nefertari (One Piece)**

**Why using some certain girls? Because they're pretty rare and you know me.**

**How will Naruto, his friends and his new family deal with amnesia? What stories will they share with him? Will he get some memories back? Will he know what the hell is pokemon or if they're all like this scary lantern ghosty thing?! What'll happen next? Let's find out in next chapter!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be washed out.**


End file.
